Semua Tentang Kau
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Martial arts atau ilusi?" Adalah pertanyaan yang menjadi awal penghubung kisah keduanya. "Apa kau mau hidup bersama denganku?" Adalah pertanyaan yang jawabannya tak pernah lelah ditunggu Fon meski Mammon lebih memilih tak menjawabnya. [Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration]


**Title : (Semua) Tentang Kau**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini. Diperuntukkan untuk ****Crack Pairing Celebration.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"_Martial arts_ atau ilusi?"

"Huh?" Viper menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pria Asia di sebelahnya yang tengah tersenyum dengan sebelah alis terangkat namun tertutup tudung panjangnya.

"Bagaimana, Viper?" tanya pria itu—Fon—menyadarkan si ilusionis.

"Kau memberi pertanyaan yang rancu. Terangkan apa maksudnya." Pria bertudung panjang hingga menutupi matanya itu menaruh buku yang dipegangnya. Fon sempat melirik sampulnya yang berwarna coklat, namun tak bisa membaca judulnya.

"Itu buku apa?" tanya si pria dengan pakaian adat tradisional itu tanpa bersalah.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab sang ilusionis sinis. "Jelaskan saja pertanyaanmu itu, Sialan."

Fon menggulum senyum tipis, membentuk senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Sebenarnya tadi hanya pertanyaan asal, aku hanya ingin tahu ekspresimu, Viper," jawabnya tanpa berdosa, membiarkan lawan bicaranya menggertakkan giginya hingga menghasilkan bunyi bergemelutuk seakan menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Ha ha, kau memintaku menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu apa? Bagus, Brengsek. Besok hal bodoh apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Bunuh diri tanpa alasan? Ah, yang itu terdengar bagus." Viper mengambil kembali buku yang tadi diindahkannya, mencoba mengabaikan eksistensi pria berambut hitam di depannya.

Namun bukan Fon jika langsung menyerah begitu saja, pria Asia tersebut kini mengambil duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah kiri salah satu anggota I Prescelti Sette itu seraya menyenderkan punggungnya. Beranda depan pondok yang mereka—mengacu pada tujuh orang terkuat di dunia (Colonello tidak dihitung karena kehadirannya hanya demi mengikuti mereka yang sudah pasti didasari karena adanya eksistensi Lal di sana), I Prescelti Sette—tempati cukup nyaman, apa lagi di siang hari ini, matahari tak terlalu menampakkan sinarnya yang terik dan angin dengan senang hati berhembus demi menambah sejuk di tempat yang tengah dihuni dua pria dewasa itu. Omong-omong ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga sejak I Prescelti Sette pertama kali dipertemukan satu meja di pondok yang sama, saat-saat yang bagi Fon begitu mencekam karena satu sama lain saling mencurigai—bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan ada satu diantara mereka yang berpikir bahwa pertemuan mereka kala itu adalah jebakan. Tapi toh akhirnya mereka akrab juga, bahkan sampai menambah satu orang yang tidak lain adalah Colonello setelah setengah tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"_Muu_, aku tak mengizinkanmu duduk di sana," desis si pria bertudung tak suka.

"Lalu aku harus duduk di mana?"

"Di mana saja. Yang penting berjarak radius tujuh meter dari bangkuku."

"Yang benar saja." Fon tertawa pelan. Tangannya terjulur, mengelus lembut puncak kepala sang ilusionis yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya.

"_Muu_, jangan seenaknya mengelus kepalaku." Viper menepis tangan penyandang nama _angin_ itu tak suka, namun si pemilik tangan hanya tersenyum mafhum pengertian.

"Hei, Viper," panggil pria berambut hitam itu masih dengan nada lembut yang sama.

"Apa?"

"Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian dari I Prescelti Sette. Kukira dulu itu hanya akan membawaku pada kekerasan mengingat yang ada hanya tujuh orang terkuat di dunia," katanya sembari meluncurkan sebuah tawa kala kalimat itu terakhir selesai.

"Bodoh," dengus si pria bertudung tadi meski sebenarnya ia juga ingin menertawai pria bodoh yang ahli beladiri di sebelahnya ini.

"Tapi ada hal yang lebih kusyukuri," ujar penyandang nama _angin_ itu melanjutkan. Manik karamelnya memandangi dirgantara, menatap objek itu lekat-lekat seolah apa yang ia cari ada di sana.

"Apa? Mendapat pengalaman berharga yang bisa kauceritakan di depan makam leluhurmu?" ledek pria berambut _violet_ itu sembari mendengus napas keras-keras, berniat tertawa.

Fon tersenyum, tatapan matanya ia alihkan dan kini menatap pria dengan penampilan paling misterius diantara anggota I Prescelti Sette lembut. Viper sendiri tengah menatap pria di sampingnya datar, dalam hati ia menepis keras bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena hal tersebut dan sang ilusionis lebih memilih berasumsi itu dikarenakan ia teringat bahwa malam ini Lal yang akan memasak makan malam—meski sebenarnya ia tak pernah mengingat hal barusan kala mata karamel tajam milik si pemuda oriental memandanginya lurus dengan tatapan yang amat lembut, itu hanya sekedar alasan namun ia tak berniat mengakui kebenaran.

"Bisa bertemu denganmu adalah hal lain yang tak terduga dan paling kusyukuri dari semua ini, Viper."

Demi para phantasma, Viper yang dilansir memiliki kemampuan pengamat ekspresi yang baik serta pencium kebohongan yang tajam sama sekali tak mendapati adanya dusta dari kalimat yang terlontar barusan. Tapi bukan dirinya jika wajahnya langsung memerah atau mengakui hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Jadi dia hanya membuang muka, kemudian mendengus dengan nada meremehkan secara terang-terangan.

"Bodoh," dengus Viper.

"Ah, tapi kau harus mengurangi bagian soal uang it—"

"—Mati sana, _Martial Arts_ Sialan!"

.

.

.

Suasana di atas gunung itu sudah cukup reda, tak ada lagi nada tinggi yang terlontar diantara delapan sosok kecil yang menyerupai bayi di sana, tak ada lagi umpatan serta makian yang meluncur dari bibir mereka, dan tak ada lagi racauan bahasa asing atau raungan tak terima yang keluar dan menambah suasana mencekam yang tercipta tanpa diduga.

I Prescelti Sette dimintai tugas untuk mengambil sebuah barang yang ada di puncak gunung dengan letak tak terlalu jauh dari pondok yang mereka tinggali dan mereka menerimanya. Semenjak pagi, mereka sudah melakukan pendakian, tak terkecuali Luce yang bahkan sedang dalam masa hamil dengan perut jauh lebih besar dari kepala gurita peliharaan Skull. Pendakian berhasil tanpa adanya rintangan yang begitu berat. Kecurigaan sempat dirasa, namun diabaikan. Hasil yang mereka dapatkan? Mereka berubah menjadi bayi yang tak bisa tumbuh lagi—karena sebuah kutukan.

Astaga, ini lelucon paling gila sedunia. Beri tepuk tangan meriah.

Tak ada satu pun yang menerima itu, hanya Luce yang bisa menerimanya, itu pun dengan kesedihan mendalam yang terpancar pekat dari matanya. Reborn mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, hendak memaki apa yang membuatnya mendapat hal sinting ini. Lal terlalu syok dan akhirnya hanya bisa menjerit, beruntung Colonello bisa menenangkannya. Skull bicara—meracau—lebih banyak dari biasanya, tapi tak satu pun yang mengejeknya atau sekedar menertawai—dengan situasi semacam ini, mereka sudah lebih dari kata mengerti. Verde yang menautkan alisnya tanpa senyum penuh percaya diri sudah cukup menjadi gambaran ia tak bisa menerima ini. Fon bungkam, namun senyum lembut yang biasa diperlihatkannya lenyap.

Viper terus menatap tangan kecilnya, tak mempercayai hal yang dilihatnya. Ini terlalu buruk untuk menjadi nyata, demi semesta! Tanpa sadar, ilusionis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, dan entah kenapa atensinya jatuh pada si kempoka. Dalam pandangannya, Fon terlihat sama syoknya meski pria itu tak melontarkan satu pun kata atau merubah raut wajahnya.

Ia terlihat… begitu terguncang dengan semua ini.

Viper tak mengerti kenapa semuanya tak bisa melihat itu. Bahkan sampai akhirnya para I Prescelti Sette memutuskan untuk pergi dan memulai semua dari awal, tak ada yang sadar luka yang terpancar dari raut si ahli beladiri.

"Sampai jumpa, Viper," kata si pria Asia seraya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun, bukan Viper kalau tak sadar bahwa senyum itu berupa paksaan.

Punggung kecil itu bergerak menjauh, membiarkan ilusionis yang baru saja menerima kutukan menjadi bayi yang tak lagi dapat tumbuh menatapnya sendu. Punggung itu terasa berbeda kala menjauhinya, tak ada kepercayaan diri yang biasanya diperlihatkan si ahli beladiri, terbukti dari bahunya yang merosot jatuh. Langkah yang bergerak menjauhinya juga tampak begitu lamban, tak seperti biasanya di mana pria berwajah oriental itu akan berjalan cepat untuk menghindari amukannya akibat tanpa lelah menggoda—oke, hanya Viper yang berasumsi bahwa setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan si pria memang berusaha memanasi—sang ilusionis. Aura tenang yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu serasa mati, tergantikan dengan aura penyesalan yang begitu sedih.

Sejak kapan Viper sadar kalau ia begitu memperhatikan _Martial Arts_ Sialan ini hingga begitu detail?

Jadi, mengikuti instingnya, merendahkan harga dirinya, meneguk ludah agar membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa mengering, Viper menunjuk punggung pria yang masih berjalan menjauhinya itu tanpa ragu.

"Oi, _Martial Arts_ Sialan!"

Panggilan yang cukup keras itu menghentikan langkah si kempoka, begitu ia menoleh, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat ilusionis yang menjadi saingannya itu tengah menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk tanpa ragu. Kalau keadaan masih normal, Fon pasti akan kembali menceramahi rekannya itu mengenai tata krama serta beberapa pesan yang disampaikan leluhurnya, tapi kala itu semua ceramah si pria berwajah oriental tersangkut di tenggorokan, ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Viper menunjuknya tak sopan.

"_Martial arts_ atau ilusi—mana yang lebih kuat?" tanya pria bertudung itu setengah berteriak. Tak ada jawaban yang menanggapi, namun memang seperti itu lah yang diharapkan sang ilusionis.

"Kalau… kalau kau sampai mati lebih dulu dariku, mau itu karena bunuh diri atau terkena serangan musuh—" Viper mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat, membiarkan dirinya mengambil napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "—maka artinya ilusi yang lebih kuat!"

Fon masih menatap saingannya itu tanpa berkedip, tanpa berhasil meloloskan satu-dua patah kata untuk membalas perkataan si ilusionis. Viper sendiri mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu, tak lupa juga menahan rona kemerahan yang menjalar tanpa alasan di kedua pipinya. Ia tak akan berkata jujur, tidak akan pernah. Tapi, mungkin demi pria yang dengan mudahnya bisa membuat dirinya kacau seperti sekarang, ia rela merendahkan harga dirinya yang setinggi dirgantara, tanpa paksaan serta tanpa meminta bayaran.

'_Ada apa ini?'_ batin Viper bertanya-tanya, tak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang kini menguasainya. Ia hanya ingin si kempoka itu tak berwajah murung seperti barusan. Aneh memang mengingat bahwa sebenarnya ia begitu membenci pria itu namun tak ingin melihat si pria terpukul. Ia berusaha mencari hingga ke sudut otaknya, berpikir bukan hal yang sulit baginya mengingat ilusi merupakan hal yang paling dikuasainya hingga menjadikannya ilusionis nomor satu, tapi semua sia-sia, tak ada satu pun hal yang dapat dijadikannya alasan mengapa ia ingin Fon tak berwajah seperti itu atau sekedar alasan mengapa jantungnya berdegup lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Kalau ilusi yang menang, maka artinya aku lebih kuat darimu!" kata pria _violet_ itu masih dengan volume yang sama.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Sialan!" Begitu kata Viper sebelum akhirnya kabut _indigo_ membungkus tubuh mungilnya kemudian melenyapkan sosoknya dari pandangan mata. Fon masih terpaku, ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa yang barusan bukanlah mimpi.

"_Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Sialan!"_

Ahli beladiri itu menggulum senyum, kali ini bukan senyum terpaksa atau senyum pura-pura seperti sebelumnya. Sungguh ia ingin menggelengkan kepala sembari tertawa kala mengingat barusan, diberi petuah terselubung oleh saingan? Astaga. Tapi Fon tak bisa mengelak kalau yang tadi benar-benar memberinya tamparan singkat. Dan yang pasti…

…pria _violet_ itu memberinya sebuah alasan baru untuk hidup meski dengan tubuh seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Viper," kata pria Asia itu tak peduli jika sang ilusionis bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Oi! Jangan bertindak gegabah, Viper!" bentak Colonello seraya menjauhkan benda tajam yang nyaris digunakan sang ilusionis untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Terima kasih pada Reborn yang telah lebih dulu menembakkan peluru karet pada tangan sang _Mist Arcobaleno_ yang tadi menggenggam kuat benda itu dan memberi celah agar mencegah sang ilusionis tak melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya.

"Masa bodoh! Tubuh seperti ini tidak bisa diterima! Ini gila!" racau Viper tak karuan. Manik _violet_ yang tersembunyi dibalik tudungnya tak berfokus pada satu arah, ia terlihat begitu terguncang.

"Kukira tiga bulan menjalani hidup seperti ini akan membuatmu menerimanya sedikit," dengus Reborn sembari mendekati pemegang _indigo_ _pacifier_ yang tengah terduduk di lantai.

Viper menulikan telinganya, otaknya sibuk mengulang memori terkutuk yang tak ingin diingatnya. Ia ingin hidup sungguh, demi Phantasma peliharaannya, tapi ia tak tahu untuk apa. Ia ketakutan dengan hidup sebagai ilusionis nomor satu yang berwujud bayi yang tak bisa tumbu lagi di dunia ini, ia hilang arah, ia… ia tak tahu, ia tak tahu.

"…lagi pula, Arcobaleno harus tetap— oi! Kau dengar atau tidak?!" bentak Colonello lagi.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengar ceramahmu. Aku tak dibayar untuk itu," desis bayi bertudung gelap itu sinis. Ceramah tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin ada yang mengerti tindakannya tanpa perlu ia jelaskan hingga detail—dan sayangnya orang itu tidak akan ada.

"OI! Kau itu—"

"—Colonello," suara tenang itu memotong emosi yang tersulut di sana. "Bisa kau minggir sebentar?"

Sadar hanya sosok berkepang itu saja yang masih belum termakan emosi, bayi dengan pakaian mirip tentara itu menyingkir, membiarkan si kempoka membereskan sisanya.

"Viper," panggilan dengan nada lembut itu diikuti dengan suara langkah tenang bak daun jatuh yang mendekati si ilusionis yang kini masih terduduk di lantai. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Fon untuk sampai tepat di depan sang _kabut_. Manik karamel pria asal Negara Tirai Bambu itu sedikit menyipit kala sosok saingannya itu tengah kacau, terbukti dari fokus matanya yang tak tentu serta tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

Ilusionis itu takut. Dia hanya butuh sebuah hal untuk meyakinkannya tetap hidup—Fon bisa melihat hal itu.

"Oi, Fon! Kalau kau tidak ni—"

Penyandang _Strom Arcobaleno_ itu berlutut tanpa diduga, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah ilusionis yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Viper," panggilan itu kembali ia lontarkan, membiarkan rekannya yang lain mengerutkan dahi mengenai metode aneh si kempoka yang tak dimengerti alurnya.

"_Martial arts_ atau ilusi—mana yang lebih kuat?" tanya Fon dengan nada tegas namun tak mengurangi kadar lembut dalam setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Viper merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, ragu-ragu dibalasnya tatapan manik karamel yang masih memandanginya tajam seolah memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya hanya pada pria yang memiliki sepasang tato mirip taring _indigo_ yang ada di pipinya.

Sungguh demi Phantasma, Viper merasa dirinya sulit bernapas.

"Aku tak akan melarangmu kalau kau berniat bunuh diri. Itu keputusanmu, lagi pula," kata si ahli beladiri tenang.

"Tapi," sebelum kata-katanya tadi mendapat protes keras dari setiap rekannya, pria berkepang itu melanjutkan. "Kalau kau mati lebih dulu tidak peduli karena bunuh diri atau diserang musuh—" iris karamel itu menajam, membiarkan Viper yang semakin sulit mendapat oksigen karenanya, "—maka artinya _martial arts_ yang menang."

Fon sendiri cukup tegang dengan suasana yang menyelimuti mereka, sedikit takut jika kata-katanya tadi tak cukup ampuh meredakan gejolak emosi yang diperlihatkan saingannya. Viper sendiri tengah bernostalgia, teringat bagaimana ia menantang Fon agar pria itu tetap hidup dalam tubuh terkutuk ini. Dan sekarang, ia ditantang balik oleh si kempoka yang begitu dibencinya sejak dulu saking seringnya pria Asia itu menceramahi si ilusionis soal uang dan beberapa hal lain yang kadang membuat rona merah sontak menjalar di pipinya.

"_Martial arts_ yang lebih kuat. Aku yang menang, Viper," kata pria itu lagi, menyadarkannya dari memori masa lalu. Viper merasa gejolak emosi tadi sudah berpindah haluan, ia tak pernah bisa diam jika ada orang yang meremehkan ilusi—yang juga bagian dari kemampuan terbaiknya—dan apa lagi jika orang itu adalah musuh beratnya. Cukup, ia tak akan kalah. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dan—

—Hei, bukankah dengan ini pria itu memberinya alasan lebih untuk hidup?

Viper ingin sekali tertawa. Sialan, pria yang dibencinya kini memberinya alasan agar ia terus menjalani hidup menggunakan cara yang sama dengannya ketika si kempoka tengah dalam masa terpuruk paling gila. Hanya dengan cara sederhana semacam itu, Viper bisa merasakan degup jantungnya berpompa lebih, ia merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir cepat dan pipinya memunculkan rona merah tipis yang ia harap tak dapat dilihat oleh si ahli beladiri.

'_Aku membencimu, Fon. Aku benci bagaimana kau bisa memutar balikkan semua ini. Aku benci kau yang memberiku alasan hidup lebih banyak lagi. Aku membencimu.'_

—_**Plak!**_

Fon cukup terkejut kala tangan Viper menampar pipinya hingga kemerahan. _Kabut_ Arcobaleno itu sendiri hanya menatap datar apa yang telah diperbuatnya, tak memedulikan raut wajah Arcobaleno lain yang kini tengah memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Aku membencimu, _Martial Arts_ Sialan," desis pria berjubah hitam itu sebelum akhirnya menyelimuti dirinya dengan kabut _indigo_ yang membuatnya menghilang dari edaran mata.

"Oi, Viper! Tch, dia kabur, _kora_!" gerutu Colonello.

"Oi, kau masih sadar kan, Fon?" tanya Reborn menghampiri si kempoka yang masih terpaku.

Tanpa disangka, Fon malah tersenyum lembut, bahkan ada tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Oke, masalah selesai. Jadi, apa yang perlu kita bicarakan di pertemuan ini?" tanya Fon seraya berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Eh? Tapi kan, Viper—"

"—Jangan khawatir," potong Fon cepat. "Dia akan hidup, aku jamin itu."

'_Karena kau tak akan kalah dari _martial arts_ sialan ini kan, Viper?'_

.

.

.

"Kalau ingin bertemu kenapa tak bilang saja dari awal, Viper?" tanya Fon seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sang ilusionis. Memori kala pemegang _indigo pacifier_ itu mendeliknya seraya menyuruhnya untuk menjauh tujuh meter kembali terkenang, membuatnya nyaris tertawa.

"_Muu_, aku membawamu ke dalam ilusiku bukan untuk melihatmu tertawa," desis pria bertudung itu tak suka.

"Maaf, maaf, teringat masa lalu," kata si kempoka apa adanya.

"Terserah," dengus ilusionis _violet_ itu sembari membuang muka.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku ke dalam ilusimu? Aku yakin aku baru saja tertidur setelah membalas surat I-Pin yang akan kukirimkan besok," kata Fon mengingat-ingat.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawaban itu langsung membuat sebelah alis si ahli beladiri terangkat sebuah. "Ceritakan apa pun, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki _mood_-ku."

"Oh, jadi _mood_-mu kurang bagus," Fon mengangguk paham. "Aku tersanjung menjadi orang yang berada dalam daftar pertamamu untuk dikunjungi kala _mood_-mu memburuk." Cengiran khas si pria Asia diperlihatkan, menambah lekuk tak suka yang dibuat _Mist Arcobaleno_ di bibirnya.

"_Muu_, kalau tak mau bicara ya sudah," dengus Viper tak suka. "Sudah kuduga lebih baik aku mengunjungi mimpi orang lain saja asal jangan kau. Tapi sialnya, aku malah tak bisa memikirkan orang lain seperti apa yang harus dikunjungi. Mimpi Bel paling hanya mengenai darah serta tawa memuakkannya itu. Mimpi Lussuria? Dilihat dari mana pun dia akan menjadi orang paling akhir dari daftar yang mimpinya akan kukunjungi. Mimpi Levi paling hanya berkisar soal Bos. Aku menolak untuk mengunjungi mimpi hiu tukang teriak itu dan Bos—lagi pula aku tak yakin mereka sudah tidur atau masih terjaga malam-malam begini." Viper terus mengoceh tak jelas, membiarkan Fon menarik dua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum lembut.

Ilusionis ini hanya bingung, ia hanya perlu beberapa hal untuk membuatnya tenang—tapi, tentu saja tak separah beberapa tahun lalu kala ia nyaris mencoba bunuh diri.

"Kudengar dari Reborn, kau masuk Varia. Itu benar?" tanya Fon mengalihkan pembicaraan, memotong racauan si ilusionis yang mulai berbelok pada kesehariannya.

"_M- muu_, memang kenapa?" balas pria dengan sepasang tato _indigo_ yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tidak, tak menyangka saja," jawab si kempoka sekenanya. "Tapi melihat bagaimana kau memperlakukan uang sejak dulu, sepertinya itu sudah cukup menjadi alasanmu masuk Varia, Viper."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu," protes si ilusionis bertudung. "Namaku bukan Viper lagi."

"Ah? Aku tak tahu," Fon kini menyelipkan kedua tangannya di lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"Kukira Reborn akan mengatakan keseluruhannya secara detail."

Tawa kecil. "Reborn mana peduli soal nama panggilan."

"Aku peduli." Keputusan akhir, terbukti dengan pemegang _indigo pacifier_ itu membuang wajahnya, enggan bertatapan dengan si pria Asia.

Fon menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menggulum senyum. Bohong kalau ia hanya tahu setengahnya, ia tahu segalanya mengenai saingannya ini. Tidak, dia bukan _stalker_ atau apa pun yang sejenis dengan itu, katakan lah dia sebagai pengamat yang baik dari jauh.

"Mammon," panggil si kempoka dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

Panggilan itu membuat Viper terkesiap, raganya dengan sendirinya berbalik, mendapati Fon yang tengah menggulum senyum lembut dan membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar tak berirama. Ilusionis _violet_ itu menyadari beberapa hal sejak hari terkutuk ini, entah kenapa bayang Fon seringkali berputar di kepalanya, berbagai pertanyaan yang bukan urusannya terkadang muncul begitu saja seperti apa pria itu baik-baik saja atau semacamnya. Viper tak berniat mengatakan ini cinta, tidak akan. Ia tak mempercayai cinta.

Lalu bagaimana ia mengartikan detak tak harmonis yang liar ini?

Fon tertawa kecil begitu ilusionis bertudung tersebut menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar menoleh," katanya.

Sadar tengah melamun, _Mist Arcobaleno_ itu kembali ke daratan. "_M- muu_! S- siapa juga yang mau dipanggil 'Mammon' olehmu?! I- itu namaku sebagai _Mist Varia_, _Martial Arts_ Brengsek! Jangan menodainya!" hardiknya.

Ahli beladiri itu masih terkikik geli. "Tadi kau melarangku memanggilmu 'Viper'. Kalau begitu 'Mammon' saja tidak apa, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"M- mana bisa, _muu_!" protes si ilusionis.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kupanggil '_La mia__viola_'?"

"MATI SAJA KAU, _MARTIAL ARTS_ SIALAN!"

"Bercanda, bercanda," si kempoka meredakan tawanya. "Kalau begitu 'Mammon' saja juga tak masalah, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Pria penyandang nama Viper di masa lalu itu tak menjawab, ia berdiri sebelum akhirnya membiarkan dirinya ditelan kabut _indigo_ pekat yang membuatnya lenyap dalam sekejap. Fon hanya tersenyum menatapnya, membiarkan konversasi tadi menggentayangi otaknya.

'_Jadi tak apa kan?'_

.

.

.

"Mammon!" Fon memanggil sang ilusionis yang ada cukup jauh di depannya. Mengejar seseorang dengan tubuh bayi hasil kutukan itu benar-benar melelahkan, ia berani sumpah. Tapi bukan _angin_ namanya jika tak mampu mengejar _kabut_. Mammon berhenti melayang di udara, kemudian mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"Apa?" tanya ilusionis _violet_ itu ketus.

"Pertemuan itu belum selesai. Ayo kembali," ajak si kempoka.

"_Muu_, tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, kan? Pada intinya _Representative Battle_ ini diadakan hanya untuk mencari generasi baru Arcobaleno? Heh, aku tak mau mati, titik." Sang _Mist Arcobaleno_ kembali memutar tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan rekannya kalau saja si pria—oke, dia masih berwujud bayi—berkepang tadi tak menahan tangannya lebih sigap.

"Kembali, Viper. Pembicaraan kita belum selesai." Itu tadi menggunakan nada absolut.

Mammon mendecih. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _muu_!" gerutunya. Dengan satu hentakan, ia melepaskan diri, namun ia jauh lebih memilih meladeni saingannya ketimbang melarikan diri.

"Hanya karena kemungkinannya hanya itu bukan berarti kita bisa menyerah, kan?" tanya Fon yang selalu optimis.

"Heh, bodoh. Jika memang sudah begitu, artinya kita tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah!" ralat si ilusionis bertudung dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau terlalu sering menyerah dibanding mencoba lebih dulu. Itu lah yang salah."

"_Muu_, memang kau punya a—"

"—_The black swan theory_," potong si kempoka lebih dulu. "Teori yang menyatakan mengenai eksistensi kejadian acak yang tidak bisa kita duga namun sekalinya keluar akan membawa dampak yang sangat luas."

"Oh, apa ini? Kau tengah memberiku pelajaran baru, _Master_?" ledek Mammon terang-terangan.

"Pilihan kita tak hanya menyerah, aku yakin itu. Jika ada pilihan menyerah, bukankah artinya kita juga punya pilihan melawan?" Fon kini menuturkan teorinya.

"_Muu_, berhenti lah berkata sok pintar," dengus si _kabut_.

"Ayo kita terus melawan hingga akhir, Mammon," ajak sang _badai_ sembari memamerkan senyum optimisnya.

Mammon mendengus setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Jangan bercanda. Aku mana mau melawan takdir bodoh ini denganmu. Lagi pula memang ini berkesempatan menang? Kalau kalah bagaimana?"

"Yaah," Fon beralih menatap objek lainnya. "Kurasa mati bersamamu bukan pilihan yang buruk."

"Ha! Mati bersamamu? Enak saja, aku menolaknya," dengus Mammon.

Fon tertawa setelahnya. "Begitukah?"

"_Muu_, harusnya kau memberi jawaban yang lebih keren dibanding mati bersama tahu."

"Oh ya? Seperti?"

"Kau bilang, jika ada pilihan menyerah artinya juga ada pilihan melawan, kan," Fon mendengarkan ini dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu," Mammon melanjutkan. "Jika ada pilihan mati bersama, artinya kita juga punya pilihan hidup bersama, kan?"

Penyandang nama _angin_ itu membelalakkan mata karamelnya sejenak begitu mendengar penuturan Mammon. Namun, belum sempat mengatakan apa pun, sang ilusionis kembali melanjutkan.

"B- bukan berarti aku mau hidup bersamamu juga, _muu_. Yang jelas aku tak ingin mati. Huh, mana mau aku hidup dengan tukang ceramah yang mengagungkan leluhurnya? Tidak akan," dengus Mammon dengan dagu terangkat beberapa senti. Pemegang _indigo pacifier_ itu kembali terbang, kemudian pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Tunggu, Mammon."

Langkah di udara itu kembali berhenti. "_Muu_, apa?"

"Maaf aku tak memikirkan kata-kataku sendiri tadi."

"Lalu?"

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah si kempoka. "Akan kuulangi permintaanku," katanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, masih mempertahankan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Apa kau mau hidup bersama denganku, Mammon?"

Mammon tak menjawab juga tak berbalik. Satu sekon setelahnya, kabut _indigo_ menyelimuti dirinya, kemudian membuat sosoknya lenyap tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk yang telah hadir di sini, kuucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua," Yuni berdiri di tengah panggung dengan wajah kelewat senang, tangannya menggenggam sebuah _microphone_ hitam erat.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih pada Verde-_san_ yang telah menciptakan alat untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan tubuh dan Arcobaleno yang masih berwujud bayi—meski sudah normal—bisa tumbuh ke tubuh mereka yang—"

"—Sudahlah, Yuni. Tidak perlu ada pidato atau apa, toh Verde memang sudah seharusnya bertugas menemukan alat untuk ini." Seorang pria tinggi tegap yang memakai sebuah topi _fedora_ hitam memasuki panggung dan memotong tanpa dosa.

"HIE! Orang yang waktu itu!" Pemuda berambut coklat yang melawan gravitasi serta bermata karamel—Sawada Tsunayoshi—berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya.

"_Chaos_, _Dame_-Tsuna," sapa si pria yang tak lain adalah Reborn itu sarkatik, memaki kebodohan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Oi! Jangan seenaknya menghancurkan acara yang sudah disusun susah payah begini dong, Reborn!" Seorang pria lain dengan beberapa bagian wajah yang ditindik ikut memasuki panggung, jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah si pria _fedora_ sebagai tanda protes.

"Apa kau bilang, huh?" Reborn melayangkan tatapan tajamnya, membuat berdiri bulu kuduk pria bertindik itu seketika.

"B- bukan apa-apa, Reborn...–_senpai_," ralat pria bertindik tadi dengan gemetaran.

"Eh? 'Reborn-_senpai_'?" Tsuna membeo ucapan barusan.

"Oi! Beraninya kalian menghancurkan acara ini, _kora_!" Seorang pria lain dengan rambut pirang serta mata senada dirgantara ikut meramaikan panggung.

"Berisik sekali," dengus Reborn sinis.

"Kata '_kora_' itu bukannya yang sering digunakan oleh Colonello? Hiee! Orang bertopi _fedora_ yang waktu itu, seseorang lain yang memanggil si pria _fedora_ dengan 'Reborn-_senpai_' seperti Skull, lalu penggunaan kata '_kora_' lain! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Tsuna mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Ojii-sama_, bukannya lebih baik kita jelaskan dari awal? Sawada-_san_ sampai kaget lagi," kata Yuni sembari menoleh pada si pria _fedora_.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia harus belajar lebih banyak," dengus Reborn.

"Eh? '_Ojii-sama_'?" Tsuna membeo lagi. Kali ini otaknya memproses data lebih cepat dari biasanya, membiarkan intuisi supernya juga ikut campur dalam pemikirannya.

"KAU REBORN?!" teriak Tsuna syok.

"Tak perlu kaget begitu," kata Fon yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang si pemuda coklat dan menepuk bahunya bersahabat. Penampilan si kempoka terlihat tak terlalu berbeda, tubuh tinggi tegap, rambut hitam dikepang, mata karamel, serta senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Muu_, _Martial Arts_ bodoh. Tentu saja dia kaget, dia itu sama bodohnya denganmu," kata Mammon yang kini sudah menjelma ke tubuhnya semula—jubah serta tudung panjang hitam, rambut _violet_ yang keluar sedikit dari tudungnya, serta nada sinis yang mewarnai setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku berdiam diri di labku," kata Verde menyesal. Jari telunjuknya menaikkan kacamatanya, sebuah helaan napas ikut meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Oi! Jangan buat Yuni menunggu dengan tingkah kalian!" teriak Lal sangar.

Sang _kabut_ Arcobaleno tak berniat mendengarkan rentetan pertengkaran rekan-rekannya mengenai ini-itu yang melelahkan, demi mengamankan telinganya pria jelita itu melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, tanpa tahu ada seorang pria lain yang masih menatap punggungnya menjauh.

.

.

.

"Mammon," panggilan itu menambah ritme jantung sang ilusionis yang baru saja tiba dan menenangkan diri di luar arena acara. Mau tak mau pria cantik itu menoleh, mendapati Fon tengah menatapnya lembut dengan senyum tulus yang terukir seperti biasa.

"_Muu_, apa?"

"Tidak menikmati acara? Itu kan khusus dibuat Yuni," kata si kempoka sembari mendekati saingannya.

"Biar saja. Yuni pasti juga paham kenapa aku memisahkan diri," dengus pria bernama Viper di masa lalu itu.

Fon tersenyum mahfum mendengarnya, tanpa meminta izin pria Asia itu duduk di sebelah Mammon, memandangi bulan yang nampak cerah malam itu.

"Mammon,"

"Apa lagi, _muu_?"

"Tidak, hanya senang saja memanggil namamu," aku si kempoka sembari tertawa kecil.

"_Muu_, aku minta bayaran untuk itu."

"Kurangilah soal uang-uang itu, Mammon."

"Kalau kau berniat menceramahiku, akan kubuat kau membayar dua kali lipat," ancam sang ilusionis.

Fon memilih diam, kembali menikmati sinar bulan. Hening perlahan menyelimuti mereka, seolah memberi keduanya ruang untuk bernostalgia.

"Hei, Mammon,"

"Kalau kau memanggilku lagi karena hanya ingin memanggil namaku, akan kubuat kau membayar tiga kali lipat," ancam pria mungil itu lagi.

"Tidak, bukan itu," jawaban barusan membuat Mammon cukup bernapas lega. "Aku mulai memikirkan pertanyaan itu," lanjut Fon yang masih mengenang masa lalu.

"Pertanyaan?"

"Soal '_Martial arts_ atau ilusi—mana yang lebih kuat?'. Kau masih ingat?" tanya Fon.

Mammon memilih tak menjawab, namun hanya dengan itu Fon tahu bahwa sang ilusionis memang mengingatnya.

"Kata-katamu itu membuatku bertahan hidup, kau tahu?" Fon mulai bercerita. "Entah aku akan hidup seperti apa jika kau tak bertanya seperti itu."

Mammon diam, ia tahu sebenarnya saat itu ia memang sengaja mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Punggung Fon yang menjauhinya saat terkena kutukan waktu itu dengan langkah putus asa serasa membuatnya tertusuk sebilah pisau, dan ia tak ingin melihatnya. Tapi begitu mendengar ini dari mulut si kempoka sendiri, entah mengapa jantungnya tak mau berdetak harmonis seperti biasanya.

Tidak, dia tidak ingin menganggap ini cinta.

Tapi jika begitu, lalu ini apa?

"Heh, kau juga sama," dengus sang ilusionis. "Waktu aku mencoba bunuh diri, kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Sadar atau tidak, hanya karena itulah aku memilih tetap hidup."

Keduanya kembali diselimuti senyap, masa lalu menarik mereka lagi. Ingatan itu begitu segar dalam kepala mereka, seolah-olah baru saja mereka terkena kutukan sinting itu. Dan tanpa sadar saja, mereka sudah bebas dari kutukan itu—oh, terima kasih pada Tsuna, demi semesta.

"Oh ya, Mammon, sejak dulu aku ingin tanya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak seperti biasa saat terkena kutukan itu?" tanya si kempoka.

"Huh, siapa pun pasti bisa melihatnya kok," dengus Mammon sinis, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya lebih memperhatikan si ahli beladiri melebihi yang lain.

"Benarkah?"

Mammon diam sebentar. "_Muu_, bahumu lebih turun dan langkahmu lebih lambat waktu itu," katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Untuk mendapat informasi kau harus membayarnya," palak si ilusionis.

Fon tertawa. "Sudah kuduga. Dasar tidak berubah," katanya. Pria Asia itu terdiam sejenak, memaksa dirinya memutar masa lalu. "Waktu itu kau lebih gemetaran dibanding saat kita telah menerima kutukan—waktu kau akan bunuh diri itu. Pandangan matamu juga tidak fokus dan—"

"—_Muu_, tahu darimana mataku tidak fokus? Padahal melihatnya saja belum," potong pria bertudung itu sembari mendengus.

"Insting, Mammon." Pria berkepang itu tersenyum lebar.

Mereka kembali diam, menyadari bahwa masing-masing dari diri keduanya benar-benar memperhatikan orang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Rasanya, gema adu mulut serta ramainya acara di dalam tertelan oleh suara degup jantung dua pria itu.

"Mammon,"

"_Muu_, apa lagi?"

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

"Yang?" Ilusionis mungil itu menoleh pada si kempoka, tak mengerti.

Fon balas menatap pria itu lembut lengkap dengan senyum tulus. "Apa kau mau hidup bersama denganku, Mammon?" tanyanya.

Kekosongan kembali mengisi ruang yang ada diantara mereka. Mammon menelan saliva, membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering tiba-tiba. Namun tak menyerah, Fon masih menatap lurus wajah ilusionis yang setengah tertutup tudung panjang itu.

"_Muu_, kalau kau membotaki kepalamu mungkin akan kupikirkan," jawab pria berjubah hitam itu sembari membuang muka.

Si ahli beladiri tertawa, membuat dahi pria penyandang nama Viper di masa lampau itu berkerut tak paham.

"Kenapa tertawa?."

"Tumben kau tak mencecokiku untuk membayar," jawab pria berkepang tersebut kalem.

"_Muu_, i- itu bukan berarti kau tidak harus membayar tahu! Setelah botak, kau harus membayar juga!"

"Ya, ya. Aku paham." Senyum yang terkembang di bibir pria bermanik karamel tersebut benar-benar menandakan bahwa dia sungguh _paham_.

"_Muu_, _Martial Arts_ Bodoh," dengus Mammon sebelum akhirnya menidurkan kepalanya di bahu si kempoka.

"Pinjam bahumu, Sialan," kata sang _kabut_ seolah tahu Fon tengah mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau harus membayar lho," tiru si pria berkepang.

"Meniruku juga bayar tahu, _muu_."

"Duh. Maaf." Tentu saja si kempoka tidak serius. "Pakai saja, sampai kau tidur juga aku tidak keberatan." Nah, yang ini baru dia serius.

"Baguslah, mumpung aku juga mengantuk," kata Mammon tanpa dosa.

"Kalau kau tertidur akan kugendong kau ke kamar," kata Fon melanjutkan.

"_Muu_, apa maksudmu dengan itu, Mesum?" Mammon mendelikkan matanya dari balik tudung panjang yang dipakainya.

Namun tanpa diduga, Fon malah kembali tertawa. "Nah, lihat siapa yang mesum. Aku kan hanya bilang akan menggendongmu ke kamar, bukan menidurimu di kamar."

"Kau baru mengatakan itu, Brengsek." Refleks, sang ilusionis menyikut si ahli beladiri.

"Ow, ow. Maaf, maaf," kata Fon.

Mereka kembali diam, membiarkan hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Hei, Fon,"

"Oh, kau ganti yang memanggil nih?"

"_Muu_, ya sudah kalau tak mau dengar."

Si kempoka tertawa. "Baik. Ada apa?"

"Memang kau mau hidup bersamaku?" tanya Mammon tanpa berani menatap si kempoka, membiarkan jantungnya semakin tak berirama, membiarkan rona merah tipis muncul pipinya.

Jujur mengakuinya, meski ini begitu berbeda dari yang biasanya, Mammon menyukainya.

Ia menyukai ketika jantungnya berdetak tak karuan di dekat si ahli beladiri, ia menyukai ketika panas menjalar di pipinya hingga membuatnya merona kala Fon mengucap beberapa kata yang ditunjukkan hanya untuknya.

Fon tersenyum. "Selama denganmu, kenapa aku harus menolaknya?"

.

.

.

"_Ojii-sama_," panggilan itu mengalihkan Reborn dari panggung di mana Skull tengah bernyanyi asal-asalan dan membuat Lal dan Colonello melemparinya dengan beberapa benda kecil seperti tomat—yang entah kenapa ada di sana. Sang _hitman_ mendapati Yuni tengah mengerutkan dahi, seolah-olah ia tengah mencari sesuatu yang sampai sekarang belum ditemui.

"Ada apa, Yuni?" tanya Reborn penasaran.

"Itu... apa _Ojii-sama_ melihat Fon-_san_ dan Viper-_san_?" tanya Yuni cemas.

'_Ah...'_

"Jangan khawatirkan mereka dan nikmati pesta saja, Yuni," jawab pria _fedora_ tersebut sembari meneguk anggurnya.

"Tapi kan—"

"Mereka butuh ruang sendiri, Yuni," potong Reborn penuh arti. "Dan sebaiknya kita tak menganggu kecuali jika ingin dikirimi paket mimpi buruk gratis atau pukulan dari seorang _martial arts_ sialan," lanjutnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yuni mencerna semuanya, terbukti dengan senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya. "Begitu...," responnya.

"_Ojii-sama_,"

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira hubungan mereka akan berjalan dengan mulus tidak? Maksudku, bagian pengakuan ini."

"Hm...," Reborn tampak berpikir. "Entahlah," katanya sembari mengangkat bahu. Pasalnya, Viper terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaannya adalah cinta sementara Fon terlalu sering memakai kalimat yang bermakna ganda.

"Mau bertaruh?" tanya Yuni penuh harap.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu berjudi, Yuni."

"Sekali saja," mohon gadis mungil itu.

Reborn menghela napas. "Baik. Kau mau bertaruh soal apa?"

"Apa hubungan Viper-_san_ dan Fon-_san_ akan terbentuk malam ini atau tidak?"

"Kau bertaruh apa?" tanya sang _hitman_.

"Aku bertaruh mereka akan bersatu malam ini," jawab Yuni sembari tersenyum.

"Nah, berarti itu jawabannya kan?"

"Eh?" Gadis mungil itu menatap sang paman tak mengerti.

"Kalau kau menjawab mereka akan bersatu malam ini, artinya itu yang akan terjadi kan? _Penglihatan_mu mengatakan sesuatu, benar?" tebak si pria _fedora_.

Yuni nyengir lebar. "Ternyata Paman sadar, ya."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Haduh, kok bisa-bisanya saya buat fik aneh macem gini ya orz /dibuang. Um, halo semuanya! Saya Profe Fest masih tetap mencintai FonMammon dan berniat mempromosikan ini di challenge Hime-_san_ yang bernama _**Crack Pairing Celebration**_! Haduh ini FF pertama buat challenge nih, maaf ya banyak banget kekurangannya Hime-_san_ ;;w;; /plak.

Jadi ini nyeritain Fon sama Viper aka Mammon, pas sejak pertama ngumpul di I Prescelti Sette, pas akhirnya kena kutukan, pas Mammon mau bunuh diri [saya keinspirasi dari penuturan Lal di _anime_ episode berapa gitu soal katanya Mammon sempet mau bunuh diri dan ini mereka masih berwujud bayi], terus kenapa Fon bisa manggil Viper pake Mammon [yang ini saya ngasal, makanya aneh ya orz /plak. Jadi itu ceritanya Mammon kayak ngunjungin Fon lewat mimpi, di mimpinya Fon dibuat ilusi gitu, haduh emang gaje maafkan /masuk ke mulut Titan/ /beda fandom nak/. Oh, ini juga masih kena kutukan dan berwujud bayi], terus pas Representative Battle [kan abis rapat kenapa Representative Battle diadain, katanya Viper sempet pergi dari pertemuan, jadi kepikiran deh /plak. Dan ini juga masih dikutuk], dan sama pesta perayaan atas normalnya tubuh para Arcobaleno deh /o/ [dan itu juga buat sendiri hasil delusi /duar].

Aduh mohon maaf kalo FF ini lebih ambureghul dari curhatan saya, semoga yang baca ngerti ya :" /dihajar. Maaf juga kesalahan di FF ini mulai dari _typo_, OOC, _feels_ nggak ngena, dan lainnya. Semoga saya bisa berkembang ke depannya ;;w;; /udah. Saya tunggu _review_ kalian ya /kedap-kedip najis/ /dihanyutin/.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
